


Broken Crown

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: BDSM, Canon, M/M, Orgy, Threesome, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-20
Updated: 2004-11-20
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian looses control and gets into hard drugs. Seeing the effect it has on Justin, he decides to leave. Leaving causes more trouble for Justin, who travels down his own drug filled path. Trouble is his companion.





	Broken Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Thanks to meghan for the plot bunny!

* * *

He knew he would find him here. His mood swings had been getting slowly worse, and it seemed the more Justin pushed, the further away Brian got. Things haven’t been the same since Brian lost his job. 

Brian was suppose to meet up with Justin at the diner after his shift ended at ten PM. He knew Brian had been planning on going to different ad agencies and wondered if his no show meant things didn’t go as well as expected. Justin sat around until eleven-thirty before realizing Brian was not going to show up. 

Justin made his way to Babylon and didn’t stop until he reached the backroom. That’s where he found him; his eyes closed in blissful indulgence. Justin waited until the trick had finished with him. He was about to come forward and alert Brian to his presence when he saw another man approach Brian, but this was not for sex, at least not at first. 

Justin watched as Brian traded cash for some white powder. He then watched in shock as Brian snorted two lines of the powder on a mirror the guy produced. Brian never did the hard drugs, at least, not to Justin’s knowledge. It was usually E and poppers, nothing more. The effects of the drug were immediate. Brian’s eyes rolled back as he tilted his head back. The dealer took this as an invitation, sucking on Brian’s neck. 

Brian’s cock swelled as the drugs dived deeper into his blood stream. The dealer sprinkled some other substance on Brian’s cock before taking it between his lips.   
Soon two other men took up position on either side of Brian, caressing him. At this point, Justin couldn’t tell if he was losing himself in it or just oblivious to it all. 

He got his answer when Brian’s head tilted forward and he locked eyes with Justin. A big grin stretched across his face as he tangled his fingers in the dealer’s hair, still keeping eye contact with Justin.

Justin had seen enough. He stormed out of the back room. As mad as he was at Brian, he couldn’t just leave him there. He would wait it out. He went to get a drink at the bar. 

A few guys tried to hit on him, but one glaring look from the blonde was enough to dissuade them. All except one.

“Why so glum, boy?” came the familiar, taunting voice of Gary “The Sap” Sapperstein. “Your boyfriend get a better offer?” 

“Fuck off, Gary.” Justin said, not bothering to look at his former employer. 

Gary chuckled. “For someone whose boyfriend can’t rub two nickels together, I’m surprised to not find you on your knees begging me for your old job back. Not that I would take you back after the stunt you pulled at my party.”

Justin was about to come back at Sap with both barrels when someone called out to Gary. “Gary. We need you over here.”

Turning to walk away, he gave one last parting comment to Justin, “When desperation sets in, look me up, I’ll see if I can find it my…heart…to forgive you.”

Justin mumbled obscenities under his breath as he watched Sap walk away. 

A few minutes later, Brian stumbled to the bar next to Justin. 

Brian tried to order a drink but Justin stopped him. 

“No. I am taking you home. You have enough substances in you.” Justin said, reaching for Brian’s arm. 

Brian pulled his arm out of Justin’s grasp.

“Who are you, my mother? “ Brian said, and then laughed. “If you were my mother, you’d be joining me.” Brian signaled the bartender for a shot. 

Justin stared hard at Brian. “What happened today? I thought you had some good prospects lined up.” Justin queried. 

Brian downed his shot then signaled for another. “I did,” he said. “and they are all waiting for me in the backroom.” Brian laughed at his own joke. “I am setting up shop back there,” Brian leaned closer to Justin, “Or couldn’t you tell?” 

Brian’s dealer friend was back. Standing close to Brian, he opened his palm to reveal four pills. “This what you looking for?” he asked Brian. 

Brian grinned and took the pills from his hand, downing one with the other shot he had ordered. “Time for round two.” Brian said and headed back towards the backroom. 

“Brian,” Justin shouted after him. 

“Go home.” Brian said with a wave of his hand.

Justin watched him stumble to the backroom, a silent tear running down his face. Heartbroken, he left Brian at Babylon. However, he didn’t go back to Daphne’s, he went to the loft instead. He intended to have it out with Brian one way or another. 

At the loft, Justin was drawing, letting his frustration and anger with Brian’s antics take shape. He drew Brian as a demonic drugged-out monster, a strung out crystal queen and finally, him passed out covered in misshapen bodies. Eventually, exhausted he fell asleep on the sofa, sketch pad in his lap.

Brian stumbled back to the loft hours later, stoned and disoriented, drugged out on every possible thing he could get his hands on. He had started his downward spiral because of the crap he heard from prospective employers. One place said he was over qualified, another place said they couldn’t afford him, another said he was too controversial. *A load of shit, every single one of them. Well they can all go fuck themselves. He was Brian fucking Kinney. * He thought.

He saw a curled up form on his sofa. Once his eyes focused, he realized it was Justin. 

Loudly but cautiously he made his way over to him, noticing the ripped pages of his sketch pad that were scattered all over the floor. Plopping to the floor, he held one up close to his face. What he saw disturbed him. 

‘This is how he sees me now.’ Brian thought to himself. That’s when he decided it was time to get away. He needed to distance himself from everyone until he could get himself together. Justin deserved better and Brian knew he would never leave him willingly, so he did the only thing he felt he could. 

Some coherency came back to him as he made his way to the phone. Calling in a favor from an old friend, he now had a plan. He threw some things in a suitcase. He left a note for Justin in his sketchpad that read. “Get on with your life. B.”

He then went downstairs and got into a waiting car. 

Justin woke up to the quiet loft. He stretched his aching body and cursed Brian for not waking him when he came home last night. 

He made his way to the bedroom and froze. The bed had not been slept in. *Brian didn’t come home last night,* Justin thought. His mind immediately began to drift back to last night and the condition that Brian had been in. *Oh my god, something must have happened to him!* Justin was angry at himself for not staying and making sure Brian made it home. 

He picked up the phone, not sure who he was going to call when he noticed Brian’s handwriting on his notepad. He carefully hung up the receiver and picked up the sketchpad. Get on with your life. B. was written on the side. Justin looked around at the scattered drawings and knew Brian had seen them. He forgot how angry he was with Brian when he drew them, he never meant for him to see them. 

“Fuck!” he cursed, throwing down the sketchpad. 

Justin was not going to run from him, not again. He would wait at the loft for him. He would have to come home sooner or later…all of his stuff was here. He would bide his time then confront Brian whether he wanted it or not. 

For the next few days, Justin kept his schedule simple. He would work at the diner and then go home and wait for Brian, only Brian never came. There wasn’t even any sign that he came back to the loft at all. 

Justin questioned Lindsay and Michael who seemed equally worried. Even Debbie was beginning to worry; it had been two weeks with no word from Brian. 

One day, the gang was at the diner. Lindsay was saying how much Gus missed his daddy. She said it low enough to not upset Justin. Justin had grown very distant from the group in the now three weeks since Brian had been gone. Lindsay also made a comment about not having enough money to enroll Gus in the a little gym program. The next day, she received a special delivery letter to the house. Inside was a check from Brian telling her to use it for the little gym for Gus. There was no return address. She was puzzled. How could he have known about her dilemma if he wasn’t around? 

She took the check to the diner. “Justin?” she asked, sitting down at the counter. “Have you heard from Brian?” 

Justin turned around to face Lindsay, he had dark circles under his eyes. She almost gasped at his appearance. She knew Brian’s disappearance had upset him, but she was just now realizing how much. 

“Is that some kind of joke, Lindsay?  
‘ Justin scowled. “No one has heard from Brian.” 

“Well, he must have contact with someone.” Lindsay said, holding up the check. “I received this today, special delivery, with a note from Brian to use for the little gym for Gus. How would he know I needed this if someone didn’t tell him?” 

Justin took the note from Lindsay and stared at it. He handed it back to her as the rest of the gang came walking into the diner. 

Justin came out from behind the counter and approached them as they sat in a booth. 

“Which one of you has been in contact with Brian?” he asked, hands on his hips. 

“What are you talking about?” Michael asked. “He hasn’t contacted anyone.”

“Then explain the check Lindsay just got delivered to her saying it’s for Gus for the gym. How could he know she needed it if someone didn’t tell him?” Justin was fuming. Someone had been in contact with Brian and was not telling him.

“Well?” Justin asked.

“Lindsay got a check from Brian?” Michael asked, genuinely astonished. 

Lindsay walked over to the booth. “All the note said was to use this check for the little gym for Gus.” Lindsay repeated. 

“That’s odd.” Emmett said, “How would he know you needed it?”

“Someone has had contact with Brian and is not saying anything. Who is it?” Justin asked again. 

“Well it’s not Ben or me.” Michael said, “I’ve been just as worried as you have.”

Justin looked at Ted and Emmett. 

“Don’t look at me sweetie, Lord knows, I can’t keep a secret.” Emmett said.

“Like Brian would confide in me, sheesh.” Ted commented. 

“Well whoever is,” Justin said, “Give him a message from me. Tell him I am following his advice and moving the fuck on with my life.” Justin angrily threw his apron on the table and stormed out of the diner.

Everyone stared silently as Justin left.

Justin wiped the few tears that had managed to slide down his cheeks. *How could Brian do this? Maybe he is the selfish prick everyone always accused him of being.*

Justin went back to loft and started to gather up his things. He had been staying there since Brian left in the hopes he would return, but what was the point? He angrily threw open drawers and dumped stuff out. One of the drawers contained Brian’s “secret stash.”

Justin sat down on the bed and opened the box. Justin saw the usual poppers, E and marijuana. None of the harder stuff that he had seen him consuming at Babylon. He moved the contents around with his finger, contemplating. He took out two hits of E and a popper. He then closed the lid and tossed it on the bed. He went into the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror. Dark circles were prevalent beneath pools of baby blue. He popped the two hits of E in his mouth and filled a cup with water and swallowed them. “If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.” He said to his mirror image. 

He then went to the closet and pulled out the hottest outfit he had; black leather pants and a tight blue shimmering shirt. Brian had always loved him in this outfit. Had, meaning past tense. “That was then, this is now.” He stuck the popper in his pocket and headed out the door. 

Justin made his way to Babylon. The E was already taking effect by the time he walked in the door. The night was young, the crowd just beginning to get worked up. Justin could feel the excitement building. 

He hit the dance floor, aware of the many eyes already cruising him. He felt a tightening in his pants as he let the heat of the men around him fuel the drug in his blood. 

Justin had been dancing alone, losing himself in the music, but not for long. Soon two men had closed the distance and Justin felt hands around his waist and a hard cock pressing against his ass. Another set of hands were roaming his chest. Justin leaned his head back and let the men take liberties with his body. It felt good. The attention that he had missed from Brian the last three weeks was but a distant memory as he felt himself being led to the backroom. 

Justin’s body was on fire. Every touch, every stroke, and every pinch was electrified. His pants were down as one man was on his knees, sucking his cock. The other man stripped him of his shirt and was kissing his neck and pinching his nipples. 

Justin had gone without for so long, he came quickly in the guy’s mouth. He was roughly turned around and his body pushed up against the wall as hands explored his ass, opening up his hole. He let his body be used by these two men until each had spent their load. 

Pulling his pants back up, Justin made his way back outside to the dance floor. The drug high was wearing off and he was left feeling empty again. He was about to say fuck it and leave when he spotted the guy who had given Brian the drugs that night, that fateful night, that he left. 

Justin headed in his direction but the man was heading for the bathroom. Justin followed. He watched as the dealer transacted business in one of the stalls. Once that buy left, Justin stepped up to him. 

“What do you want, twink?” The dealer asked, obviously annoyed. 

“What have you got?” Justin asked, not put off by his gruff manor.

The dealer took a second look at Justin. He hated dealing with shirtless, drugged out twinks. They never had any money anyway and were usually too drugged up to suck off in trade. He appraised Justin’s appearance. He didn’t appear too wasted. His pale skin shone with a thin sheen of sweat. The dealer ran his finger down Justin’s torso, stopping at the waistband of his pants. He undid the button on Justin’s leather pants and slid his hand inside. The kid had a nice full package.

Justin stood by impassively as the dealer went on his exploration. 

“So, you looking to get high, wasted, or fucked up?” The dealer asked, massaging Justin’s cock.

“Fucked up.” Justin replied. 

The dealer grinned at him and removed his hand from the blonde’s pants. He reached into his own pocket and pulled out some small squares of paper. 

“Stick out your tongue.” The dealer said to Justin. 

Justin looked at the sun on the paper. “What is it?” he asked. 

“You want to get fucked up, right?” the dealer asked.

Justin nodded. He then stuck out his tongue. The dealer placed the square on his tongue and told him to let it dissolve. 

The dealer then took out some ecstasy and placed two on his own tongue, then brought his mouth over Justin’s transferring the pills to his mouth. Justin took everything offered and ingested it. 

The dealer pulled away and smiled, “That’s called candy flipping, guaranteed to give you a good trip,” he said. “Now for payment.” The dealer said, pushing Justin down on his knees. The dealer unzipped his pants and pulled out his now hardening cock. 

Justin didn’t think twice before sucking him off. By the time the deed was done, the drugs were starting their hallucinogenic effect on Justin. 

Justin stood up and steadied himself. Everything looked so colorful. He didn’t remember the bathroom being this mosaic. 

The dealer noticed him staring and chuckled. “How’s it feel?” he whispered in his ear, once again sliding his hand down the boy’s pants. 

“Fucking amazing,” Justin said. He then leaned back against the stall wall and felt it bend inward, almost sucking him in. He spun around and put his hand on the wall and it appeared as if his hand went right through the wall. 

“Holy shit!” he exclaimed. 

The dealer was busy with his own agenda. He slid Justin’s pants down over his bubble butt. 

“Yeah.” He said, getting lost in his own high. 

He kneaded Justin’s ass before reaching around and grabbing his cock. 

Between the ecstasy and the LSD, Justin was hard as a rock. He moaned aloud and shouted as he came all over the wall. Justin looked at the cum splattered wall. His cum was all rainbow colored. “I didn’t know I could do that,” he said, awestruck.

“Cool.” The dealer replied, not really paying any attention, he had his hands full of blonde boy ass. Licking his fingers, the dealer slide two in the blonde’s ass, opening him up. He was gonna get some of this booty. 

Justin was feeling no pain and everything was so bright and colorful, he wondered why he had never done this stuff before. He was lifted to new realms as the dealer fucked him, he wasn’t even sure if he was using a condom, but it didn’t matter at that moment, everything was hunky dory. 

At some point he found himself out on the dance floor again, not quite sure how he got there. His pants were up but not zipped, letting his wares show, for all to see and see they did. Everyone was getting a rub, feel, or squeeze in with the blonde toy. He bopped around in his own multi colored world.

The antics of Justin were not lost on one person in particular. Gary Sapperstein stubbed out his cigarette in the bar astray and lit another one, his eyes never leaving the bouncing, happy boy. 

Sap saw Justin being pulled towards the backroom and decided to intervene. He didn’t want the kid to get too used up. He had big plans for him.

Sap blocked the three men who were leading the bopping boy and shoed them away. Sap then reached for Justin’s head to stop it from moving all around and got Justin to focus on him and smiled. 

Justin smiled back, “Hi Sap!” 

Gary cringed at the sound of his nickname, but brushed it aside. “Hey kid, having a good time, I see,” Gary commented.

Justin’s smile got wider as he saw Gary’s head split in two. 

Gary wrapped his arm tightly around Justin’s shoulder and turned him around, leading him away from the backroom. 

“I got a private party going on upstairs for some influential friends of mine, why don’t you come take a look. They got more of that candy you’ve been popping.” Gary said. 

“Really?” Justin said, bouncing up and down. 

Sap had to tighten his hold on Justin as he led him to the stairs, afraid the boy would topple down them. 

Justin’s thoughts were everywhere and anywhere but with Brian and that’s just how he wanted it, to not have to think or feel anything about him. 

Justin woke up totally disoriented and sore. He felt sick to his stomach. When he opened his eyes, the room was spinning. 

“Oh god!” He said, rolling over onto his stomach, clutching at the gripping pain inside.

He heard voices around him but couldn’t make out what they were saying as his heartbeat was pounding loudly in his ear. He felt arms lifting him and carrying him somewhere cold and hard. He realized after a moment that it was a bathroom. He blindly felt around for the toilet and found it just before he emptied the contents of his stomach into the bowl. He retched until no more was coming up, then the dry heaves started until his body could take no more and he passed out on the cold tile floor. 

The next time he came to, he was lying on a sofa with a cool rag on his forehead. He heard a familiar voice addressing him.

“Justin, Justin, can you hear me?” Daphne asked.

A groan escaped Justin’s mouth, that was all he could muster.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” She answered for him.

“Ohhh…what happened, where…where am I?” Justin managed to ask.

“Let me guess, you don’t remember anything, right?” Daphne answered with her own question first, then said, “You are home, with me. Somebody banged on my door this morning and when I opened it up, I saw you totally wasted on the floor. I was hoping you could tell me what happened.” She said, finishing.

“I…I don’t remember…I think…” Justin said, trying to sit up, then changing his mind as the room started to move. “God, what the fuck did I do?” he asked out loud. 

His mind tried to focus on the events of the night before. He saw images flash in his head, but it looked like something from a bad porno movie. 

“I don’t know, Daph. All I know is I never felt this bad before, I must have…” Justin started to say, when a clearer memory came to him.

“I took some drugs, from that dealer. The one Brian used before.” Justin said, remembering the leering face of the drug dealer. 

“How could you?” Daphne raised her voice at him.

Justin looked up at Daphne and had a brief flashback as Daphne’s face distorted and morphed then went back to normal. Justin laughed at the image.

Daphne hit him on the arm. “I can’t believe you are laughing over this. Do you realize you could have killed yourself? If I had known you took drugs when someone dumped you on my doorstep I would have called an ambulance, Jesus Christ, Justin, you could have died!” Daphne was yelling now, thinking of the consequences.

“Stop being a drama queen, Daph. I’m fine.” Justin said, feeling a bit more under control. He sat up more on the sofa. “I just hope I had a good time,” he added, “and judging by the way I feel, somebody had fun with me,” he added, laughing.

“Arghh!” Daphne screamed, “Justin Taylor, what has gotten into you? You were never this irresponsible before…” 

“Before what?” Justin said, standing now. “Before Brian up and left, pushing me the fuck away, yet again.” Justin screamed this time. “I am so sick and tired of everyone blaming my fuck ups on Brian. Brian is not responsible for me, if I want to go out, party, do drugs, and fuck anything that moves, it’s my choice! My decision! So fuck off!” Justin stormed away from Daphne and slammed the bathroom door. 

He wanted to cry. Cry over the loneliness, the emptiness, the pain, all of it. However, he didn’t let the tears come. Looking at his haunted face in the mirror he said, “I’m not some little faggot.” He then turned away and switched on the shower. He removed his clothes, ignoring the scratches and bruises that were very evident on his pale skin and cleansed his anger down the drain. Afterwards, he dressed and headed for the door.

Daphne had been crying. Wiping her tears she asked, “Where are you going?”

He turned to her and grinned, “Out, and don’t worry. I’ll make sure to not wind up on your doorstep again.” He opened the door and walked out.

“Justin, please wait, don’t go.” She ran after him, but he had practically run down the stairs and out the door.

Daphne was beside herself, she didn’t know what to do, who to call. 

“If only Brian were still around.” She said to herself. 

Regardless of what Justin had said about Brian, she did blame him. If he would just stop pushing him away, things would be okay, she thought. She worried that Justin would hurt himself, his body was not used to abusing drugs, not that anyone’s body can be used to something like that. Daphne felt she should tell someone. She put on her coat and headed for the diner. 

At the diner she saw Debbie, rushing around and cursing under her breath. 

Debbie saw Daphne and asked, “Tell me that little shit is with you parking the car?” 

“You mean Justin?” Daphne asked

“No, the Good Humor man. Of course I mean Sunshine, where is he? He was supposed to be on hours ago. I’m here all by myself!” Debbie exclaimed. 

Just then, Michael and the rest of the fellows came in. 

“Hi mom!” Michael cheerfully greeted his mother.

“Don’t hi mom me! Here, grab an apron, I need help.” Debbie shouted at him. Then to Daphne she said, “You better tell Sunshine he is gonna need a new bubble butt by the time I get done reaming him, and tell him to get his ass here pronto!” Debbie then rushed away to fill the orders. 

Michael glared at Daphne, “What did Justin do now?” he asked, not waiting for his answer and helping his mom. 

Daphne felt the tears well up in her eyes; she didn’t know where to turn. Ben noticed her demeanor and went over to her, “Daphne, what’s the matter?” 

Daphne threw herself into Ben’s arms and cried. Ben walked her over to a back booth and tried to calm her down. 

“Calm down and tell me what’s wrong?” Ben asked, rubbing her back soothingly. 

Daphne tried to get a hold of herself. Her breath hitched in her throat as she tried to explain what she had learned about Justin.

Ben scrunched his face at her tales, “Justin doing drugs?” Ben asked. “That doesn’t sound like him.” 

“It isn’t him,” Daphne said, wiping her tears with a napkin, “its like he’s a different person since Brian….” She didn’t finish her sentence. She didn’t have to. 

Ben sighed deeply, knowing what was causing Justin to behave this way. “Do you have any idea where he went?” Ben asked. 

“No, and I’m scared, Ben. I noticed some bruises…” that was all she could eek out before she started crying again. 

Ben held her until her sobbing subsided.

“Go home, Daphne, just in case he calls or shows up. I’m gonna try and find him and knock some sense into him.” Ben said. 

Daphne nodded and did as Ben requested. 

Ben walked over to an aggravated Michael and told him he just remembered something he had to do. Michael was none to pleased, but was too busy bussing tables to put up a fuss. Ben left in search of Justin.

It was early yet. The clubs of Liberty did not open for another two hours. Still Ben headed in that direction. Ben thought he caught a glimpse of Justin, going into an alley with someone. He cautiously followed to be sure. 

Ben heard moans coming from behind a dumpster in the alleyway. Since he was not sure if it had been Justin or not, he waited a few minutes. Shortly, he got his answer as Justin came out from behind the dumpster, followed by another man who was adjusting his pants. Justin stopped short when he saw Ben standing there. He quickly pocketed a small bag into his front pocket. 

The man that had been behind Justin, seeing Ben, turned around and walked the other way. 

Justin walked up to Ben, “Are you following me?” he asked nastily.

“Justin, what do you think you are doing?” Ben asked him, catching his arm as he tried to walk passed. 

“Fuck off, Ben. What are you, my babysitter?” Justin spat, wrestling free of Ben’s grip. 

“Maybe if you stopped acting like a baby you wouldn’t need one.” Ben said, trying not to show shock at Justin’s attitude. 

“I don’t need you or Daphne or anybody else telling me how to act or what to do, now leave me the fuck alone.” Justin said, spinning quickly and heading for the street.

Ben caught up to him on the street and pushed him up against the wall. 

“Just because Brian…” Ben started to say, but Justin cut him off.

“This has nothing to do with Brian!” Justin shouted.

Just then, a car horn beeped and both men looked over. Gary stuck his head out the back window.

“Ready for another party?” Gary asked. 

Justin looked at Sap and some images of the night before flashed through his mind. Images of being strung up in a sling, grinning faces and hard cocks swam before his eyes. 

Justin rubbed his forehead.

“Let me take you home,” Ben said, trying to steer Justin away from the man in the car.

“No!” Justin said and moved more toward Gary. 

Gary had stepped out of the car, along with three other men. He quickly grasped Justin’s waist and whispered in his ear, “I got just the thing for that headache.”

Gary flashed him some blotter paper with smile faces on them. Justin remembered taking it in the bathroom of Babylon and how everything seemed colorful and magical. He wanted that again. He smiled at Gary.

Gary turned Justin toward the car.

“Justin, don’t!” Ben shouted, moving toward the two men, but was cut off by Sap’s henchmen. 

Gary got in the back seat with his arm around Justin. Ben could only watch as the car sped away. 

Ben knew what he had to do. There was only one person who could reach Justin now. 

In the car, Gary placed the LSD on Justin’s tongue and smiled to himself. Justin was a big hit at the private party at the club last night and he had some businessmen coming in this evening who would find many a fun things to do with the blonde boy toy, provided he was sufficiently wasted enough to not object. 

 

Brian had found refuge with an old friend just outside of Pittsburgh. Dr. Fred Hymine had made Brian’s acquaintance when the exec did an ad campaign for the pharmaceutical company the doctor had been working for at the time. Brian had gotten a laugh over the good doctor’s name and was surprised that he grew to like the straight-laced doctor. They even discussed drugs and drug use over drinks one night after a brilliant presentation on Brian’s part. Dr. Hymine was really surprised at the amount of drugs Brian claimed he consumed on a regular basis and cautioned him that it would someday catch up to him. When the campaign was complete and they parted company, Fred had left his card and told Brian how much he admired his hard work and dedication and offered his help if he ever wanted to “kick his drug habit.” Brian took the man’s card, never intending to call him, until that one night when he saw himself spiraling further down into the darkness and pulling Justin with him. That’s when he decided to leave. 

Now, a month later, with the doctor’s help, he had gotten off all the drugs he had been on. It was a rough few weeks, but he had made it. He had kept contact with only one person on Liberty, about once a week he got updates from that person. He knew Justin was having trouble dealing with his leaving, but Brian believed that in time, he would get over it. At least that’s what he had been hoping for when he got a phone call.

“Yeah.” Brian said, answering the phone and lighting a cigarette as he stretched his long body on the deck chair. 

“Brian, its Ben.” Ben said.

Brian laughed, “Well who else would it be? You’re the only one who has this number.”

“Brian, you need to come home, now. Justin needs you.” Ben said.

Brian blew the smoke out slowly, “Ben, he’s a big boy, he’ll get over it as soon as somebody else whispers sweet nothings in his ear.” Brian said.

“Well, that someone would be Gary Sapperstein and he is not just whispering sweet nothings in his ear, he is putting LSD down his throat.” Ben said.

Brian sat up straight, “What the fuck are you talking about? Justin would never…he would tell him to…” Brian was speechless, not wanting to believe Ben’s words.

“Brian, you don’t realize how much your leaving has affected Justin. He hasn’t been going to school or showing up at work and Daphne is beside herself. She found him unconscious outside her door last night” Ben explained.

Brian’s head was spinning. He rubbed his forehead, feeling a migraine beginning to works its way in. He had left to avoid taking Justin down a hole with him but it seemed Justin found his way all by himself. 

Brian had been almost drug free for about three weeks now, but not nearly long enough to deal with a problem of this magnitude.

“Ben, look, you are going to have to talk to him. He listens to you, respects you. If I come back, it will make things worse, for Justin and me.” Brian said.

“Brian, don’t you think I tried that? Look I know you are dealing with your own recovery right now and I wouldn’t tell you this if I thought it could be handled without you, but Justin needs you. I noticed…bruises on him too. I have no idea what is happening to him when he is with that asshole, but whatever it is, it isn’t good.” Ben said.

“Fuck!” Brian shouted.

Fred heard Brian curse and came out onto the deck. “You okay, Brian?” he asked.

He looked at Fred then told Ben, “I’ll be in touch.” He disconnected the call.

Fred looked at Brian expectantly. 

“I have to go back.” Brian said, lowering his eyes.

“Brian, you’re not ready yet…it’s only been…” The doctor started to say.

“I KNOW,” Brian shouted, then softened, “how long it’s been, Doc. Someone…Justin… is in trouble.” Brian said.

“You can’t help him, Brian. Not yet, maybe in a few months…” Fred said.

“I don’t have a few months…not now.” Brian stated.

“You’ll relapse.” Fred said, flatly.

Brian brushed past Fred on his way into the house. 

Fred grabbed his arm. 

Brian looked at him. 

“Good luck, and call again…if you need my help.” Fred said. 

Brian nodded and went to pack his things. He didn’t know what he would be facing when he returned, but he had to do this. 

Brian returned to Pittsburgh later that evening. He hadn’t called Ben back to let him know he was coming. He stopped at the loft, hoping that maybe Justin would be there and this would all be a horrible mistake on Ben’s part.

The loft seemed in relatively good shape until he walked into the bedroom. Drawers were left open, clothes strewn about and Brian saw his stash box lying open on the bed…empty. 

“Shit.” He cursed, dropping his bags.

He called Ben. 

Ben was waiting with Michael outside Babylon. It was suppose to open in half an hour. Ben had wanted to try to talk to Justin again. God only knew what Sap was doing to him.

Ben answered his ringing cell. “Hello.”

“Have you seen Justin again since he went off with Sap?” Brian asked, not bothering with pleasantries. 

“Brian? No, I haven’t. I am waiting outside Babylon for them to open, I just hope he is in there.”

“Is that Brian? Let me talk to him.” Michael said, grabbing the phone from Ben.

Ben had confided in Michael about being in contact with Brian after witnessing Sap taking Justin. 

“Brian!” Michael said into the phone. “Thanks for telling my boyfriend and not your best friend what was going on with you.” Michael was very hurt that Brian didn’t trust him with the knowledge of his addiction and reason for leaving.

Brian rolled his eyes; he didn’t have time for Michael’s hurt feelings at the moment.

“Michael. Right now I am only thinking about finding Justin.” Brian said. “Tell the Professor I’ll meet you there.” Brian hung up. 

Brian looked at himself in the mirror. He thought he looked good, considering his appearance of six weeks ago, when he showed up at the doc’s house. He wondered, still, if he would be up to the challenge of helping Justin. “Wish me luck.” He said to his reflection. He left the loft and headed for Babylon. 

Brian met up with Ben and Michael just about to enter the club, as the doors had opened minutes before. 

They scoured the room with their eyes but saw no sign of Justin or Gary. The club was quickly filling up.

Brian ran up to the catwalk to get a better view of the dance floor, looking for a familiar blonde head. Nada.

Ben was motioning for Brian to come back down. Maybe he had found Justin. Brian raced down the steps and over to him. 

“He’s not here.” Ben said.

“How do you know?” Brian asked. 

Ben gestured to the bartender. “He said Gary won’t be in tonight, he is entertaining businessmen at a private gathering in his home. “ Ben repeated what the bartender said. 

“Shit.” Brian cursed, “I’m sure Mr. Cocktail over there didn’t give you his address, did he?” 

Ben shook his head. 

Just then, Brian’s dealer sidled up next to him. “Hey Kinney, long time no blow.” He said, grinning. “I got some excellent shit, what ya say me and you head on back and you can have a free sample.” 

Brian froze. He felt the familiar tug, need, urge; not for sex, for the drugs. He felt himself break out in a sweat. He was shocked by his reaction. He began to shake. 

The dealer looked at him strangely, “Dude, what’s wrong with you? Take a bad hit of something earlier? C’mon I’ll hook you up with the same shit I did your little blonde boy toy. He’s got a hot ass, came buckets when I fucked him.” 

The dealer’s comments brought Brian right out of his daze. Brian grabbed the guy by t-shirt and threw him up against the bar. “You cock-sucking son of a bitch!” Brian screamed at him. 

“What the fuck is your problem, Kinney?” The dealer yelled.

“You! You fucking asshole, you could have killed him!” Brian yelled back at him.

Ben was trying to pull Brian off the guy, “Brian, this isn’t going to help us find Justin.”

Brian had the dealer in a grip of steel. 

The bartender leaned over and tried to help Ben pull Brian’s hands loose. “I’ll give you his address, man, just cut this shit out. I don’t want any trouble here.” 

 

Brian finally released the drug dealer. “You ever go near him or me again and I’ll break your skull.” Brian seethed at him as he made a hasty retreat.

While Ben calmed Brian down, Michael took down the address from the bartender.

“I got it, c’mon.” Michael said, heading for the door, with Ben and Brian following. 

Brian was shaking again as he approached his car, he couldn’t even hold his keys. Ben took the keys from him and Michael helped Brian into the back seat and climbed back with him and just held him. 

“We’ll be there soon, pull yourself together.” Michael said, gently. 

Ben was pretty familiar with the area that the house was located in so he found his way easily. They would be there soon.

AT SAP’S HOUSE

Gary hung up the phone and smiled. The bartender at Babylon had called to alert him to the party crashers. He was going to enjoy the look on Brian’s face when he saw his blonde boy ass. 

Gary looked over in Justin’s direction. The boy had only been there a few hours and already had been used in every which way. His business cronies had definitely gotten their fill. 

Justin was suspended in the sling; his body was covered in cum. His head had lulled backwards as the last guy finished coming down his throat. Gary walked over to him and lifted his head up slightly. “Looks like you could use a pick me up.” Gary said. 

“Gary, please. I’m sore, I need something, let me down.” Justin moaned.

“Since you asked so nicely.” Gary said and released the sling so Justin crumpled to the floor.

Justin crawled over to Gary and hung on his leg. “Please, Gary.” 

“C’mon, follow me.” Gary said, walking away from Justin. 

Justin tried to stand up but was too disoriented to stay upright. Instead, he crawled, his eyes trying to keep focus on Gary’s feet. The feet finally stopped on a hard tile floor. 

“This will help.” Gary said, laying two lines of white powder out on top of a mirror on a toilet seat. Justin dove for it, snorting both quickly before leaning back against the cold wall for it to take effect. 

Justin’s eyes were closed but he heard Sap moving around. Water was running and he soon felt Sap’s arms under his, lifting him up and dropping him into the bathwater. He immediately slid underwater. He felt himself at once pulled back above water.

“Can’t have you drowning now, can we?” Gary said. “We have more guests coming.” Gary finished.

He cleaned Justin up quickly and pulled him out to dry him off. Justin was already feeling the effects of the drug. 

Justin grinned and leaned back against him as Sap spent extra time drying his groin. 

Sap dropped the towel and began stroking Justin’s cock. “Ya like that, huh?” He whispered in his ear. 

Justin was feeling good all over. Every touch felt good, every breath on his skin excited him. He moaned in delight. 

Gary stopped his attention and lead Justin back out to the executives. They were on him like moths to a flame. 

Gary heard shouting coming from the front of his house and grinned…show time. 

Ben and Michael were arguing with the man who opened the door to Sap’s house. Brian stood back, not quite himself. 

“This is a private residence, pal, now fuck off, or I’ll call the cops.” The door attendant said.

“Go ahead and call the cops, buddy.” Ben said. “Then try to explain to them why you drugged a young man and are keeping him here against his will.”

“Who says it’s against his will?” Gary asked, coming up behind his doorman. 

Brian was able to focus quickly when he heard Sap’s voice. 

“Where is he, you little prick?” Brian asked, charging at Sap. He was stopped from reaching him by the doorman.

Gary laughed, “He is busy right now. Can I give him a message?” 

Brian, Michael and Ben looked at one another and with a simple nod, they rushed the at the doorman, effectively knocking him out of the way. Gary just stepped aside and let it happen, grin still firmly in place.

“Justin!” Both Brian and Ben yelled as they raced through the front rooms.

They found Justin stretched out on the couch. One man was sucking him off, another two were standing over him tweaking his nipples and jerking themselves off. Justin appeared to be in heaven. He was moaning in pleasure and grasping the man’s hair as he sucked him.

The man stopped sucking when he heard the men enter the room. Justin pushed his head back down, “Don’t stop.” He said. Then Justin turned his head and gazed sleepily at the three men who entered.

“Hey guys.” Justin said, “Brian, hey, they got some good shit here, better than that guy at the club. Try some.” 

Sap came behind the sofa Justin was sprawled on and knelt down next to him. “Having a good time?” he asked Justin.

Justin grinned and nodded, tightening his grip on the man’s hair; he was close to shooting.

“Your friends think you don’t want to be here.” Gary said

Justin reached for a joint one of the other men standing behind him were smoking and took a big drag from it.

He slowly blew the smoke out, looking at his three friends, “This is where I want to be, where I belong.” Justin said. At that point in time he closed out the rest of the room, if anything more was asked or said to him, he didn’t hear it. He just concentrated on the feelings in his cock and let himself be swept away by it. 

The three men were struck silent by the scene and affirmations of the boy they once knew. 

Sap stood up. “Need further proof?” He asked them. 

As if on cue, Justin let out a loud groan as he came in the guy’s mouth.

Sap chuckled, “I think it’s time for you three gentleman…to get the fuck out of my house.” Sap said, smiling. 

Ben looked at Brian, he had hoped by his presence alone, that Justin would come to his senses. 

Brian looked lost. He didn’t have a clue as to how to reach Justin. He was still battling his own demons. 

Several burly men surround the three and they were escorted briskly out of the house. Ben kept calling to Justin, as did Michael. Brian was silent.

Justin took no notice to the three leaving, but something inside of him felt wrong. He was as detached as he could be, yet there was this feeling nagging away at his subconscious, trying to force him back into reality. A reality he wanted desperately to avoid. 

Gary did not feel as victorious as he felt he should have once the intruders left. The party was winding down. Gary bid his guests goodbye and he was thanked profusely for the blonde toy they played with that evening. 

Justin opened his eyes and stared up at Gary when he returned from saying goodbye to his friends. The boy just wanted to crawl into a hole, he felt so down, depressed almost. His high was wearing off and the guilty feelings of what he had been doing started to seep in. 

“Get up.” Gary said to him.

Justin tried, but was unable to. He slumped back down.

Gary pulled Justin up by his hair and got right in his face. “You belong to me now and you’ll do as I say.” 

Justin’s face got suddenly pail, he was going to throw up.

“Shit!” Gary shouted. He raced him to the bathroom. Justin just barely made it, vomiting his guts out into the toilet. 

Gary called for one of his security guys.

“Terry, clean him up. Then bring him to my room.” 

Gary then left Justin alone with his henchman.

Justin still had his head hung in the toilet, he was getting the shakes now as his body was suffering withdraw. 

Terry reached over and turned on the shower.

He grinned down at the shaking form and began to undress. No sense in passing an excellent opportunity, he figured. 

When the shower heated up, Terry picked up Justin and held him steadily against the sink. He pulled out a toothbrush and handed it to Justin. The blonde could barely stand let alone hold a toothbrush. Terry ended up brushing Justin’s teeth for him, dumping water down his throat for him to rinse. The whole time, Terry was rubbing his now hard cock against Justin’s ass. 

Terry dragged Justin in the shower and began soaping him up and tried to get him aroused. Justin was barely conscious, so Terry reached for his pants and pulled out some Ecstasy and slipped two down Justin’s throat. After a few minutes, Justin’s body began to respond.

“Yeah that’s it.” Terry said as he feels Justin’s cock harden in his hand. 

He turned Justin around and wasted no time slamming his cock into the tempting ass.

“Uhh.,” Justin groaned, not prepared for the not totally unwelcome intrusion. Within a few moments he was pushing back against Terry, riding the wave of the drug.

“Been meaning to get me a piece of this all night.” Terry said picking up the pace.

He reached around and jerked Justin off and came almost the same time as the blonde. 

Terry cleaned them both off, laughing as he noticed Justin getting hard again. 

“Fucking machine.” Terry said as he dresses.

“Need more. Give me more stuff,” Justin said to Terry.

“Ask the boss.” Terry answered and led Justin to Gary’s bedroom. 

Terry knocked on the bedroom door.

“Come in.” Gary answered through the door.

Justin was very jumpy and had trouble standing still. Terry opened the door and gestured Justin inside. “He’s all yours.” Terry said to Gary.

“He always was.” Gary answered and shoed Terry away with a wave of his hand.

Gary saw Justin’s excited state. “I see you’ve had some more treats.” he commented.

“I need more.” Justin said, running over to him. 

Gary was only wearing a robe and was getting hard looking at the needy blonde. 

“More what?” Gary teased, rubbing circles around Justin’s nipples. 

“Please.” Justin begged. 

Gary chuckled and reached into his robe pocket. He pulled out some blotter paper.

“This what you need?” Gary said, holding it out to Justin. 

Justin reached for it, but Gary pulled it away. 

“Uh uh uh.” He admonished. “You have to earn it.” He finished, opening his robe.

Justin knelt down and immediately went to work. Gary let him bring him right to the edge before pulling back. He pulled Justin upright and placed the blotter paper on his own tongue. Justin dove for it, slamming his mouth against Gary’s, his tongue immediately scooping out the paper into his own mouth. The force with which Justin attacked Gary’s mouth, knocked them both onto the bed. Justin on top. 

Justin rubbed his body against the club owner, eliciting a groan from him. Justin continued his grindings until the person beneath him clouded and morphed into Brian. 

He smiled down at his dream Brian and began kissing and licking his body. 

His drug induced dream continued for hours and during that dream he came so many times he lost count, finally feeling himself float downward and come to rest against the background of his world. 

He wasn’t sure if he slept or for how long, but when he became conscious again, still high on the LSD, he looked for Brian but didn’t see him. He started off in search of him. 

He felt like Alice in Wonderland. He met lots of strange characters along the way, the Mad Hatter, the White Rabbit and the Cheshire Cat who grinned and told him to get dressed. He thought he saw the queen of hearts, but steered clear of her, not wanting to lose his head. 

Justin managed to walk right out of Gary’s house, and somehow found his way to Brian’s loft. 

Ben and Michael had driven Brian back to his loft. Brian was silent and shaking the whole way. 

They sat on the sofa; Brian curled up in a fetal position against Michael. Michael looked worriedly at Ben. 

Ben knelt down in front of Brian, “Brian, should we call someone?” Ben asked. 

Brian shook his head no. 

The buzzer rang causing Brian to jump. 

Ben walked over to the intercom intending to tell whomever it was to fuck off; they had so much to deal with as it was.

“Who is it?” Ben asked gruffly

“Um…I kinda forgot my key…in fact I forgot my pants too.” Came a giggling voice over the intercom. 

Voices also could be heard on the street…”Hey hot stuff, bring that over here…” Whistles could be heard over the box.

“That’s Justin!” Ben shouted and hit the buzzer then he threw open the loft door and ran down the stairs. 

When Ben finally reached the door, he didn’t see Justin. He ran outside and saw three men leading him around the corner. He ran over to them.

“Justin!” Ben shouted. 

One of the three men blocked his way, “Nu uh amigo, we saw him first…back off.” 

Ben was furious, he thrust the guy up against the wall, “No you back off…amigo.” Ben said threateningly. 

“Its cool, its cool man” the man said, seeing fifty pounds of muscle out weigh him. 

Ben put the man down and grabbed Justin, “C’mon.” he said, roughly.

Justin pulled out of Ben’s grasp, “You don’t have to be so mean.” Justin said rubbing his arm. 

Ben gripped Justin’s arms. “Do you want to see Brian?” Ben asked looking into his glazed eyes.

Justin smiled, “Yeah duh, why do think I came all the way here?” Justin looked down at himself, “Why am I naked?” he asked. 

Ben had no answer for the boy. He took his shirt off and covered him as best he could, “C’mon, let’s get you inside.” Ben said and led him back to the door. Michael was there holding it open. 

“What happened?” he asked as the two entered the building. 

“Don’t ask.” Ben said and led Justin up the stairs to the loft. 

“Where’s Brian?” Ben asked when he didn’t see him. 

“He went in the bathroom to pull himself together.” Michael said. 

“I want to see Brian.” Justin said dropping the t-shirt Ben had given him to cover up. He now sprouted a sizable hard on.

“Justin I think maybe you should get some rest.” Ben said, unable to not stare at the boy’s package. 

Michael tried to guide Justin to the bedroom, “Why don’t you put some clothes on?” Michael suggested. 

Justin pushed Michael away, “I don’t want to put clothes on. I want to see Brian.” Justin said vehemently. 

“Take it easy, Justin.” Ben said, helping Michael up, “I think Brian may need some time…” 

Ben didn’t get to finish his sentence, “I’m right here, Justin” Brian said from the bathroom doorway. 

“Brian…” Justin said, then ran over to him placing his hands along side his face. “Make them go away. I need you.” Justin said, kissing the side of his face and neck. 

Brian grabbed Justin’s hands as they went to lift up his shirt, “Wait, go in the bedroom, and wait for me. I’ll be right there. “Brian said. 

Justin pouted but did as Brian instructed and went into the bedroom. 

Brian walked over to Ben and Michael. “Thanks for all your help, but I gotta do this alone.” Brian said.

“Brian I don’t think you are ready for this, he needs professional help.” Ben said.

“Yeah, Brian, you can’t fuck this problem away. You are not all the way better either need I remind you.” Michael said. 

“Michael,” Brian shouted, then calmly said, “I’ll call you if I need help. Now go.” Brian said. 

Against their better judgment, Ben and Michael left Brian alone to deal with Justin. 

Brian locked the door and took a deep breath then made his way to the bedroom.   
Brian found Justin pacing beside the bed. 

Justin looked wide-eyed at Brian, “Brian, you got something right. You got some stuff, c’mon lets do some together.” Justin pleaded. He started opening Brian’s drawers searching frantically. 

Brian ran over to him, “Justin stop.” He said, grabbing his hands. 

Justin pushed him away, “What? You are keeping it all for yourself, right?” Justin accused. 

“Justin, stop it!” Brian shouted. “I want to help you.”

“Help me. You want to help me!” Justin shouted back at him. “Oh and I suppose you wanted to help me when you fucking left me, right?” Justin continued to rave on. “Well if that’s the kind of help you’re offering, you can stick up your ass!” Justin said and pushed passed him. Brian grabbed a hold of him and threw him down on the bed. 

He straddled Justin and held his arms above his head. “You’re not going anywhere. You are gonna stay right here and we are going to beat this thing together.” Brian said, using all his weight to restrain Justin. 

“Get off of me! I don’t want your help.” Justin shouted through gritted teeth. He struggled against Brian’s weight for a few minutes then started to sob.

“Brian, Please.” Justin cried, stopping his struggles. 

Brian rested his forehead on Justin. “Justin. I’m sorry. I was…wrong to leave the way I did. I thought you would be better off. I saw the pictures and couldn’t deal with how you were thinking of me.” Brian said. 

Brian felt Justin’s body begin to shake beneath him, he raised his head. Justin had tears running down his face and his chest was heaving. Brian felt like his heart had been ripped from his body. 

“Briiaann…” Justin sobbed.

Brian removed his hands from Justin’s arms, wiped the tears from Justin’s face, and followed his hands with kisses. 

“Shh, it’s okay. I promise it will be okay. Shh.” Brian said in a hushed tone and kissed Justin’s lips. 

Justin hungrily opened his mouth and drew Brian in, turning the sweet kiss into a passionate one. Soon they were both moaning at kisses long missed and fire rekindled. 

Brian pulled back a bit, smelling the other men on Justin. He stood up and pulled Justin with him. “Not like this. In the shower.” Brian said and led them to the bathroom.

Once inside, the familiar play began its performance. Hands went from gentle caresses to sensual strokes. Kisses went from gentle pecks, to stolen tastes. Then the dance began, with gentle glides to hardened strokes. Sounds poured from the two lovers of ignited passions. Both came in a multitude of encores until no more energy could be called upon. Then with a last hurrah they stumbled to bed for a final bow before sleep could be put off no more. 

Brian awoke to a cold empty bed. He had no idea how many hours, minutes or even seconds had gone by. He sat up in a panic. 

“Justin!” he shouted out to the empty room.

 

Justin had awakened in cold sweat; Brian was beside him, fast asleep. Justin felt disoriented, he got up and stumbled to the bathroom, he took a piss, and washed his hands and stared at the stranger that looked back at him in the mirror. He didn’t recognize himself anymore. Walking back into the bedroom he stared down at Brian’s still sleeping form. 

He knew he should wake Brian up so they could talk but he really didn’t want to face anything, not right now. He quietly got dressed and left the loft.

He told himself he needed to just take something to take the edge off, then he would go back and wake up Brian. 

Justin saw two guys standing on the corner, smoking. He saw one approach a paused vehicle and money for drugs was exchanged. Justin dug his hands in his pocket and then realized he had no idea where his wallet was. He had no money on him. He went back to the loft. He found Brian’s wallet on the counter. He took out all the cash he found there and hit the streets once again. 

He approached the same two people he had seen earlier. “Whatcha got?” he asked.

“Whatcha looking for.” One of the men replied. 

“LSD, E…” Justin said. 

The guy motioned his head to the alleyway and Justin followed the man a short ways down.

“How much ya want?” The man asked.   
Justin counted out a hundred dollars in twenties and tens. “How much will this buy?” Justin asked. 

The guy grinned he obviously had a sucker on his hands, “Hmm not much he said, this stuff is expensive. Tell you what, you look like a nice kid, I’ll make you a deal. Two hits of L and two hits of E and blow job and you got a deal.” 

Justin wasn’t concerned that he was getting ripped off. All he cared about was the drugs. He took the drugs and handed the guy the money then dropped to his knees as the guy unzipped his fly. Justin pocketed one LSD and E and ingested the other two before taking the dealers cock in his mouth. By the time he was done, the drugs were racing through his body. He stumbled away from the dealer and found his way back to the loft. 

Brian jumped out of bed when he heard the loft door slide open, he was relieved to Justin but his relief soon changed to panic when he saw the familiar look in his eyes.

Justin grinned at Brian, “You redecorated while I was gone, “ he said and looked around the loft as if for the first time. “I like all the colors you used, I never figured you for fluorescent though.” Justin said, then erupted into giggles. 

Brian sighed heavily and walked past Justin to close the loft door he had left open. 

“Brian look.” Justin said. Brian turned to face the spaced out blond.

Justin was digging in his pocket and pulled out the other hit of E and blotter paper. “I got something for you too,” he said holding up his gifts. 

“Justin,” Brian said, moving closer to the boy. He didn’t know what to say, for the first time in his life, he couldn’t come up with the right slogan the right phrase to get through to Justin. He placed his arms on the blonde’s waist and looked into his eyes, “We need to get us both some help.” Brian said. 

Justin smiled at him and brought the drugs to Brian’s lips, “Help is right here.” He said. “C’mon, come fly with me.” Justin said in a whisper brushing his lips against Brian.   
He then placed the drugs in his own mouth, knowing what Brian would do. He slammed his mouth over Brian’s, holding him tightly in the back of the head.

Brian knew he couldn’t let the drugs dissolve on Justin’s tongue. The boy had obviously ingested drugs and this could give him an overdose. Brian used his tongue to scoop the drugs into his mouth and Justin’s firm grip made sure Brian couldn’t pull away to spit them out. Justin finally released his grip and Brian was able to push him away. 

Brian was breathing heavy, not only from the kiss but from the drugs whose effect he imagined he could feel already. 

Brain stumbled for the phone, he had to call for help before he got too messed up.   
Before he could dial, there was a banging on the door, then the loft door slide open. Sap and his two henchman entered the loft uninvited. 

“There you are, I was wondering where you wandered off to.” Sap said putting his arm around Justin. 

Justin felt strange, these drugs were not doing the same things that Saps had. Brian felt like he was dreaming, he saw Sap with his arm around Justin leading him toward the door. He made a move to stop him but was pushed to the ground by the two goons Sap had brought with him. Everything slowed down in Brian’s mind, he couldn’t get up from the floor and the goons laughter sounded deep and hollow. He watched as Justin walked out the door with Sap, powerless to do anything about it. He felt his eyes narrow and he passed out.

Justin was having trouble walking, whatever it was he took from the street corner pushers, it wasn’t anything like the stuff he had before. Sap was trying to get Justin into his car when Justin paled and ran to the curb, his stomach ridding itself of its contents. 

His throat burned, as he had no food since… he didn’t know when he last ate. A steady diet of drugs was his menu of late. Sap’s henchmen picked him up once the heaving stopped and put him in the car. Sap got in next to him. “My place first, we need to make him presentable.” Sap said and they were on their way.

Brian woke up feeling queasy; he made it to the bathroom just in time. 

Once his stomach stopped heaving, he was able to stand up and get dressed. He had to get Justin, save him from the drugs and from Sap.

He was about to get into his car when he Ben pulled up with Michael. Doctor Hymine had called Ben asking for help since it would take him to long to get there. 

“What happened? You look like shit.” Michael asked. 

“I don’t have time to explain.” Brian said. “We need to get him away from Sap.” Brian said.

“What makes you think he will come willingly this time Brian?” Ben asked him.

“The drugs are talking for him. I going to drag him kicking and screaming if I have to.” Brian said, more determined now than ever to rescue Justin from himself. 

The first stop was Gary’s house. No one answered at his house and there appeared to be no one home. The boys then headed for Babylon and hoped he was there, if not they were out of places to check.

Gary had taken a now unconscious Justin to his house and had his bodyguards get Justin cleaned up. Gary gave Justin his favorite Candy and soon the boy was tripping once again.

Gary had Justin give him a blowjob on the way to Babylon because the spaced out blonde would be busy for the rest of the evening.

Once inside the club, Gary escorted Justin to a private area for his VIP guests. The party had already started. 

Justin was fresh meat and was soon enveloped by the hungry guests eager to taste the blonde boy. 

Brian, Ben and Michael arrived at Babylon only a few minutes after Gary and Justin did. 

Brian saw one of the goons that had been with Gary earlier when they took Justin, stationed outside an upstairs door. The three charged up the stairs. Michael and Ben knocked the guard to the ground while Brian entered the room. 

Brian didn’t see Justin right away, but a small crowd in the center of the room told him that Justin was in the middle of it. 

Justin was riding the waves of his trip, feeling the hands tearing at his clothes and then exploring his body. He thought he heard Brian’s voice in the middle of everything, he tried to focus on it. 

Brian was pulling men off of Justin calling his name. 

“Brian” Justin called out and soon found himself in his arms.

Brian lifted Justin up off the floor. His shirt had been torn off but his pants were still around his ankles. Brian pulled up his pants and headed for the door.

Gary and another guard blocked him. “Leaving so soon.” Gary said directing his comments to Justin. 

Gary reached for Justin but Brian pushed the boy behind him. “Give it Sap, he’s going with me.” Brian said.

Gary held up a bag of pills, “why don’t we ask Justin what he wants to do?” Gary said waving the bag for Justin to see. 

Justin looked at the bag Gary was holding, then he looked at Brian. He was standing so close to Brian, he could smell him. He loved Brian’s smell, it was better than any high, any drug he could take. He looked at Gary and said, “I’m going with him.” He wrapped his arms around Brian. Brian smiled at him, remembering a time when Justin said those exact words. “Good boy.” Brian said remembering. He held onto Brian and together they walked out of the club. 

Gary was shouting things at the couple as they left, but neither one paid him any mind.

Once they got back to the loft, Doctor Hymine was there waiting for them. Both Brian and Justin worked with Doctor Hymine for the next three months getting over their addictions. 

Even after the three months, Brian and Justin had their set backs, but the good doctor was only a phone call away and the support they got from each other strengthened their relationship. 

They didn’t go to Babylon as much, preferring the company of their friends at Woody’s or the loft. 

Brian realized he did not want to have a life without Justin and Justin realized it too but never brought it up, letting Brian think it was his little secret.


End file.
